Forbidden Sibling
by I'm Feline Keen
Summary: Kyle's long lost sister transfers to his school unknowingly. What are they to do if love blossoms?
1. A whole new life

_**Hi everybody! :3 Ok, so I read over my other story, Doki Doki Kiseki Haato, and you guys were right. It suckeeeeeeeeeeeeed! I deleted it in hopes of a fresh start! :C So ok, I got a little help from my friend Levi and after I wrote lots of practice stories, I am going to impress my dearest mentor with my story!**_

The new girl walked in to the rooom. Her name was Kyla and she moved in from a town nearby called Flower Bud Village. It was a quite and quaint town with a small population and it was almost completely unheard of and unknown. She had just arrived at her new school called South Park Elementery school.

Mr Garrison said "This is our new student please be nice to her. What is your name?" he said. The elegant young girl twittled her hair and glanced around the small and unpopulated classroom and she didn't recognize anyone at all, because she moved from somewhere far away. Oh, how she missed her dear freind Gams.

Mr Garrison said "Hello?" and she said "Oh um... I'm Kyla. I don't know my last name; I have amnesia."

The classroom grew quiet, besides a few gasps. Her long green hair flowed elegantly in the breeze, and she hid her face embbarassed to tell everyone about this.

"Uh.. Ok." said Mr Garrison sympathizing with the petite young girl. "Please take a seat anywere you like" and Kyla happily complied. She looked around the classroom at the unfamiliar frightening faces, and blushed as she sat down next to a petite boy in green hat.

"Hi Kyla!" he said "My name is Kyle."

"Hee hee; that's funny. Are names are so similar!" They both giggled at this for awhile.

"ehem! Settle down class!" said Mr Garrison and the two quickly quieted down.

The whole class did except

for Eric Cartman.

"ahahahaha! The stupid jew has a girlfreind!" he laughed cruelly at his own joke, and eventually, Kyle and Eric were throwing horrible insults at eachother, it was, so terrible, that Kyla, started crying, sadly.

Kyle turned to her and said, "What's wrong?" He handed her a tissue from his pocket.

"Please, stop fighting!" she said inbetween sobs.

"Ok" said Eric and Kyle huffily.

_Maybe I can help those two become freinds..._

Soon, school was over and she walked home. She lived in the same direction as Stan, and they got along well, even though Kyla didn't like his girlfreind, Wendy.

She walked home, and walked inside. Her dad said "Your late! You need to clean! and where's the money for bills!" he said while hitting poor Kyla with a Beer bottle. It was his favorite drink called Beer, and he got drunk everytime he drank it. Beer is very bad for him. It also made him very sick a lot, because it makes people vomit, and it's not worth it cause it tastes gross. She screamed in agony and elegantly fell over. She handed him the money and she started to clean the whole house...

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Realizations

**Hey, everyone. This is Levi, the co-writer thing. Eh.. This chick forgot to put her disclaimer last time..**

**Anyway, every now and then, I'mma help my bro out with the story. Grammar, plot points, and such.**

**I will start off this chapter, and she will continue it on her own.**

**I hope all of you at least **_**try **_**to enjoy it, and I apologize profusely if it doesn't get better from here on out.**

**We do not in any way on South Park, and so, that being said, let this monstrosity commence! Co:**

The next morning ticked slowly by. Her father's pointless ranting seemed rather far away to her; She had simply put it behind her, and got on with her life, though his horrid arrogance did bother her at times. After eating breakfast with what little food they had, and saying goodbye to her dear deceased mother's photo, she departed.

She met with Stan and his girlfreind Wendy outside, and they were talking about mushy stuff. She sighed because she really thought Stan deserved some one better than Wendy. Wendy was always mean to him and yelling at him in a voice filled with rage and tyranny. And Stan always lisened. She overheard Stan say something though and it sparked her interest

He said "I think it's time we moved on" he said.

Wendy screamed and yelled and stomped away, and Stan simply sighed and sadly walked to school. He new it was for the best.

They entered the classroom and Kyla took her seat by her freind Kyle. They were freinds now, and even Eric was ok with Kyla.

Mr Garrisonn prodded on about random celeberities that the class didn't really care about. They never lisened anyway!

Kyle said "Hi Kyla. You look happy today Did something cool happen?" he asked.

Kyla said "Yes! Indeed, something did happen today! Hahaha" she giggled.

"What happened?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Why?"

"It's a secret"

Once she got home, the phone started ringing. She went over and picked it up.

"Hey, Kyla. Whatcha up to?"

"Gams!" she practically yelled "It's so great to hear from you"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you love me, and love fangirling over me, but seriously. It's boring here without cha, bro." he said in that odd hippie-ish yet somewhat feminine, voice of his.

"Youre so silly! Hee hee! No one would EVER love you!"

"Pfft. As if. I have like.. A whole flock of fangirls here. Look. They're in my house right now. Listen." he then made clearly fake girl voice screaming compliments to him.

"Oh yeah suuuuuuuuuure, Gabriel."

"Don't call me by my real name"

"Oh, right! Sorry.."

They then had a very long conversation

"And so I was all like, "Dude, that's not how you drink coffee. You pour the coffee IN the-"

"Oh, I'm sorry Gam I have to go!"

"Ugh.. Okeeeei. See ya later, bro."

"Bye!"

She clicked off the phone. He could really talk a lot! She then went outside for a walk.. And a green hat spotted your eye.

It was Kyle. Simply walking along all alone. and suddenly, memories came flooding back to you...

One thought came to your mind

_My name is Kyla Broflovski_

**_And that was it! X3 Okay, so I worked really hard, and I think it was better than the last chapter!_**

**_Also, Gabriel is based off of my friend Levi who is helping me. he is totally a hippie with a feminine voice._**

**_See ya next chapter! :O  
><em>**


End file.
